


【Banana Fish/A英】非典型ABO

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 突然英二双手被人单手捉住压在餐桌上，英二还来不及反应，亚修便凑近对方颈上腺体的位置，轻咬遮住腺体的项圈说：「如果没有这层保护的话，你现在已经是我的人了」说完，放开束缚对方的手便要离开。英二上半身半靠在桌上，伸出双手环住对方脖子，再次将对方拉下来，他说：「我说过，即便全世界与你为敌，我也会站在你身边，我会一直陪伴你，不是现在，而是永远⋯⋯」双手捧着对方脸颊，希望能让亚修明白他眼里的深情。「my soul  is always with you」咯的一声，是项圈解开掉到桌上碰出的声音。
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 20





	【Banana Fish/A英】非典型ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> A有易感期，在易感期期间心情起伏大，容易暴躁易怒，但是这其间对自己心爱的Omega会异常黏人  
> O没有发情期，跟alpha是平等的，可以被自己喜欢的人诱导发情来完成标记  
> Omega 项圈：可以用来保护腺体防止被标记，项圈由特定话语可以解开  
> 时间背景设定：if背景，跟原作有一点不同，大boss已经死亡，亚修为了处理老头倒下后，所留下的后患以及杂鱼，还留在纽约，英二伤好后也回来找他，两人关系还处在模糊暧昧阶段  
> 我让肖达活下来，也算是我个人的一点私心  
> 写这么多设定⋯⋯我其实也就想写两人甜腻腻的日常，我想吃糖！我想吃糖！

自从英二受过枪伤后，亚修的保护欲越发增长，几乎到了寸步不离的状态，就差连去厕所都要黏在一起。  
因亚修有身体上的不适，这几天变得比较暴躁，亚修的手下也只是报告个要点就匆匆离去。  
英二平常都是属于早起的那位，知道对方昨晚又忙到很晚才休息，他从亚修的怀抱里悄悄的爬出来，想让对方再多睡一点，虽然他们平常都是分开睡，但一个月总是有几天，亚修总是会变得异常黏人，就像是这几天亚雷斯来报告事情的时候，临走前常常对他欲言又止，像是想要跟他警告些事情。  
在厨房做好亚修平常最爱吃的早餐后，英二听到门铃声响起，是辛。  
「哦！英二，亚修还没起来嘛？肖达让我带这来，这是他新研发的菜品，希望你们能帮忙尝尝，还有这些补身体的⋯⋯」辛边说边拎着大包小包进门，许是太匆忙了，辛不小心被鞋子绊倒，英二连忙接住对方。  
「没事吧！我来帮忙拿⋯⋯亚修！」英二话说到一半，就感觉后面有人靠近。  
亚修一只手将辛从英二身上推开，一手圈住英二的脖颈，顺手把项圈扣上去，保护住Omega的腺体，亚修有些不悦的说：「不是跟哥哥说，洗完澡就要扣起来⋯⋯尤其是遇到外人的时候⋯⋯」亚修整个人靠在英二身上，把头放在对方的肩膀上，满脸写着不悦，看着刚刚跟英二有身体接触的辛。  
「哦！我等等还有事情，我就不久留先走了。」辛见状把东西放在玄关旁边的柜子上后便直接匆忙离开了。  
突然整间屋子沉默下来，亚修把脸埋起来，闻着对方身上带有的清香，英二安抚的摸摸对方头发说：「既然醒了，就赶快先去把早餐吃了。」说完便要将柜子上的东西提进厨房，亚修见状拿走比较重的走在前头。  
「带着这个真的好不习惯......」英二一手拉扯项圈，彷佛脖子被束着无法呼吸似，另一手拿出锅子将辛送来的东西分装好，他说:「亚修，我一直好怀念张大的食物，等这几天过了，我们一起过去嘛!」  
亚修淡漠的看了他一眼，对此不给予回应，继续低着头塞东西吃。虽然亚修一向不让英二参与这些事，之前肖达的手下受到月龙的挑拨去刺杀英二，当下的亚修因一时的气愤对肖达说出伤人的话，事後两人在对方面前也拉不下脸，受此影响亚修跟肖达两人的关系才会如此僵硬。  
英二拉过亚修身旁的椅子:「你看，我现在不是没事，亚修~我们就去啦!这是做哥哥的小~小~心~愿~嘛」英二说到後面开始撒娇起来。  
「我丶不丶要」  
「这样啊......果然还是不行吗」英二一脸失落的说。  
「你不要以为露出这样的表情，我就甚麽都答应你.......还有你也不要听辛乱说，我跟肖达也没什麽，你看看他现在还不是常常送这些东西。」亚修已经习惯对方的撒娇攻势，撑着头反驳对方。  
「好吧!我决定了，」英二露出调皮的笑容说:「刚好你有身体上的不适，这几天的饮食，我们都来吃点健康的吧!我之前可是买了很多纳豆秋葵山药喔!一定会超好吃喔~~」  
「......好，这几天过了我们就去。」亚修叹了口气还是答应。  
英二看亚修终於妥协，露出灿烂的笑容，而後像是想起甚麽，趁着这个势头提出来，他说:「亚修，我这个项圈⋯⋯」他又伸手扯了扯脖子上的东西「也不用一直戴嘛!真的很不习惯。」  
「不可以，这个你不管怎麽说都不可以，除了洗澡其他时间都不能取下来，我知道这对你来说很不习惯，毕竟你原本也不是Omega⋯⋯」说到此亚修突然一脸愧疚，但还是一脸严肃的说:「但你也必须开始习惯。」  
「但是在这里没有外人，根本不用担心⋯⋯」  
突然英二双手被人单手捉住压在餐桌上，英二还来不及反应，亚修便凑近对方颈上腺体的位置，轻咬遮住腺体的项圈说：「如果没有这层保护的话，你现在已经是我的人了」说完，放开束缚对方的手便要离开。  
英二上半身半靠在桌上，伸出双手环住对方脖子，再次将对方拉下来，他说：「我说过，即便全世界与你为敌，我也会站在你身边，我会一直陪伴你，不是现在，而是永远⋯⋯」双手捧着对方脸颊，希望能让亚修明白他眼里的深情。  
「my soul is always with you」  
咯的一声，是项圈解开掉到桌上碰出的声音。

动情至深，厨房里不断传出两人断断续续的喘息，这不是他们第一次接吻，而这吻确实意义上与上次不同，不带有其他目的性，只想感受对方的体温与呼吸，即便吻得双颊泛红，也没有人想中断这个美好的时刻，英二虽然年龄较长，却对这些亲昵举动过于生涩，他由着亚修的带领张开双唇任对方入侵。  
「 A⋯⋯Ash」英二小心翼翼的回吻，在这旖旎的时刻两人体温逐渐升高，Omega本能被唤醒渴望彼此的肢体接触，扯着对方的衣服想要有更进一步的举动，却因为两人的姿势难以完成。  
见状，亚修稍微退开，将自己的衣服脱下，锻炼过的身材一览无遗，英二想着等会要做的事情有些脸红，但在看到对方身上处处的伤疤后，眼里只剩下疼惜：「我恨不得能替你承担这一切。」  
这是亚修第一次，在被看到这副身体时，会有人的眼里不只是欲望，而是疼惜，他伸手想把英二眼眶里打转的眼泪抹去。  
「没事的⋯⋯已经没事了。」因为有你在我身边，如果这一切都只是为了遇见你，我甘之如饴。亚修吻着对方的眼角，伸手将对方衬衫的钮扣解开，吻从脖颈丶锁骨丶胸膛一路向下，温柔的像是虔诚的信徒膜拜心中唯一的净土，最后在英二腹部上的伤疤停下。  
「Ash⋯⋯」英二开口本想安慰亚修，却被对方的举动逗得忍不住呻吟出来。亚修露出牙齿轻轻在那处伤疤磨着，又伸出舌头舔着，恍惚之间，英二还未察觉已被人脱下了精光，便被捉住因情动而兴奋的下身。  
「等等⋯⋯」  
「没想到o ni chan～已经这么兴奋了。」亚修举起刚刚摸着英二后方的手，可以看出手上有着对方不明液体的痕迹。亚修看着英二害羞的想藏起来的脸，刻意靠到对方耳边压低声音说：「感觉⋯⋯都可以直接进去了呢！」看着英二发红的耳朵，忍不住的咬了一口，觉得对方反应有趣的笑出来。  
觉得被对方小看的英二，有些生气的咬了咬亚修肩膀。  
「oh！o ni chan可真是不留情呢！」  
「你到底上不上！」英二知道亚修对追求幸福未来的犹豫，便决定由他来主动，这几天是对方的易感期，所以特意不戴着项圈到处晃悠，结果都这时刻对方还是慢慢吞吞。英二气鼓鼓的伸手捉住亚修对硬挺，但缺乏经验的他还是觉得很羞涩，手上的动作不禁慢了下来。  
亚修捉住对方作怪的手，将两人的下身抵在一起摩擦，引导着英二的手为两人套弄，这刺激的彼此喘息不断。亚修另一手伸向英二因兴奋而湿润的后方，温柔缓慢的为其扩张，观察英二的表情深怕对方受伤或是感到不舒服。  
「可以⋯⋯可以了」被对方过于温柔的举动感到备受折磨，英二双颊泛红双眼湿润的催促亚修：「我想要⋯⋯啊！」  
「是这里嘛？」亚修手指不断搓揉令对方感到快感的地方，室内两人的信息素浓度不断增高，本来Omega是没有发情期的，但是为了结合顺利，是可以因为喜爱的Alpha而被动发情的，闻着对方越发浓郁香甜的气味，亚修忍不住的舔着气味最浓的腺体。  
「o ni chan因为我而发情了呢！」亚修撤出手指换上蓄势待发的硬挺慢慢挺入，因为充分的扩张与Omega情动后分泌的液体，让这顺利许多。全部进入后，原本秉着呼吸的两人，同时松了口气。  
亚修凑近对方的脸，给予深情的吻想让英二能放松下来，舔吮对方的牙床与舌头，在感觉对方放松下来后，试探的往前抽动得到对方的热情的反应，亚修调笑的说：「英二能不能为了我打开腔道，让我完整标记你呢！」边说边不断向前进攻。  
「哈⋯⋯哈」英二深呼吸不停的喘气：「想要，想要亚修进来⋯⋯」抬起脚勾住对方的腰，又想继续亲上去，伸着舌头舔着亚修的唇，感觉意识逐渐模糊，在对方顶开腔口时，忍不住尖叫着射出来。  
「放松⋯⋯放松」亚修忍着被英二搅紧的腔道，不停安抚对方，下身还是继续向前挺进，在成结的那刻咬住对方的腺体，注入信息素完成标记。  
「英二⋯⋯英二！」过于强烈的快感让英二暂时的失去意识，亚修焦急的互换对方。  
「亚修⋯⋯真好，这样我们就属于彼此了。」英二慢慢恢复意识后，嘴角勾起开心的说，亚修听到这话心底涌上暖意，眼泪激动的直接往下掉。英二懂得亚修的想法，轻抚对方脸庞给予安慰。  
亚修吻住对方，两人都尝到泪水的味道，有点咸苦却充满幸福的甜蜜。

**Author's Note:**

> 看完的請留評論，我想跟蕉民的兄弟姐妹們聊天  
> 有QQ的可以直接來群裡玩  
> 群號:1050963890


End file.
